


Knowledge of a language

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony tests Gibbs' knowledge of the Italian language.





	

“Boss, do you know what ’I love you’ means in Italian?”

Gibbs set down his coffee mug and nodded. “Ti amo.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
